<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like Your Laugh by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631884">I Like Your Laugh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni'>aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle Writing Fills [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Rodansey - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, pynchsey, this kind of soft is my jam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gansey truly couldn’t have asked for a better day. He’d successfully convinced Lynch and Parrish to go to a festival with him.</i> Or, just a really soft little story about Gansey, Ronan and Adam being happy together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle Writing Fills [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Like Your Laugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my 100 follower celebration, using the prompt list '100 Ways to Say I Love You'. This request was for "I like your laugh" with Rodansey. This is my ot3 for life, y'all, so I was really excited to write something soft and happy for them. i hope you enjoy the fluff! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gansey truly couldn’t have asked for a better day. He’d successfully convinced Lynch and Parrish to go to a festival with him. The temperature had been cooled by a summer rainstorm last night, and everything smelled like sunshine and damp grass and summer. He’d specifically chosen a place that would have something for both magician and dreamer. Farmer’s market, craft fair, carnival games, and all located on one of those somewhat fancy piers with an impressively large, tourist-magnet ferris wheel. In spite of everything else the fair had to offer, Gansey was excited about the ferris wheel the most. </p>
<p>Ronan grumbled about the crowds, but not about the fact that there were enough people, nobody paid attention when they all held hands or he would slide a hand discreetly into the back pocket of Adam’s jeans. Well, Gansey noticed, but that’s because he was actually looking. Gansey cooed over handmade knick-knacks that reminded him of his Glendower treasures while Adam intentionally brushed their knuckles together several times, reaching for items across from Gansey instead of waiting for him to move. Ronan pretended it bored him, then shoved his credit card to the cashier before Gansey could even get his wallet out. Adam won them each some kind of stuffed critter (he picked the weirdest ones) because he figured out how the games were rigged and worked around the hack. Ronan and Gansey both bought so much food Adam had no choice in not only trying his first fair food, but helping them finish it so it wouldn’t go to waste. Ronan’s grin over Adam’s head as Parrish worked over fresh corn on the cob was brighter than the afternoon sun. </p>
<p>“Gentlemen,” Gansey announced, somehow managing to pull both his boyfriends and all their ill-gotten gains toward the pier. “The time has come! Let us away to the ferris wheel.”</p>
<p>The sun was at a perfect place to observe from the sky, beginning to paint the horizon in rosy hues. Knowing what he did, Gansey felt certain Adam and Ronan had never been on a ferris wheel before, and that was a travesty he intended to correct before they headed home. They waited in line, and Gansey pretended to be more interested in the contents of his bags just so he could watch the other two from under his lashes while they stared up and up at the slowly rotating cars with fascination. </p>
<p>“I hate heights,” Ronan grumbled as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t and that was the most logical reason he was doing it. </p>
<p>“Bullshit, Lynch. Weren’t you trying to dream wings last week?” Adam teased, but with the breathy quality of anticipation. </p>
<p>Ronan elbowed him sharply, but didn’t protest. Adam smirked, and it was hard not to adore the two of them like this. Gansey felt like he was trying to fly.</p>
<p>At last, they shuffled into a car, and instead of letting anyone sit alone, they squeezed all on one side. Ronan only tolerated getting squished into the corner for about ten seconds. They had barely started their ascent before he’d shifted and draped his legs across both Adam’s and Gansey’s lap. Adam shot him a dirty look, but there was no heat behind it, and Gansey smacked the top of his boot. </p>
<p>“Get mud on these shorts, and I’m pushing you off, Lynch.”</p>
<p>“You already dropped half your funnel cake on them like a goddamn two-year-old, Gans’. Shut the fuck up.” </p>
<p>There was no one to hide from up here, so no one pretended they weren’t watching the sky set fire and all the people below them getting smaller. Gansey had been on one of these before, but never with people he liked (okay, maybe Helen was all right), certainly not the two most important people in his life. Somehow, that made all that childlike awe come back to him, the realization that magic and miracles weren’t in the grandly overt, they were in the tangle of Adam Parrish’s fingers in his own and the weight of Ronan Lynch’s boots on his thighs. He was grinning so hard his face hurt, and he loved it. </p>
<p>As they reached the pinnacle, Ronan couldn’t help himself, and he cracked a crude joke about the people swarming below. Gansey didn’t even have a chance to chastise him fondly before a warm sound bubbled out of Adam, filling the small space of the ferris wheel car. Anything Ronan said or Gansey might have said got carried away to the clouds with it. Everything went still and that magic swelled up in Gansey again. He would swear it was pressing against the walls, as sure against their skin as the evening breeze.</p>
<p>“I like your laugh, Parrish,” Gansey murmured before he could stop himself. </p>
<p>Ronan made a sound that might have been an agreement. He then leaned in so he could kiss Adam on the corner of the mouth, just in case a protest wanted to slip out. There would be none of that right this moment. Gansey lay his head on Adam’s shoulder too, gaze still on the sky, heart still full of wonder. He knew that reaching the peak meant they would have to come back down, but he held onto this time they’d carved out for themselves, this place where it was safe, and knew that no matter where they went, this magic, the bond running deeper than blood and bones, it was all theirs to take with them. Gansey vowed to give them anything that would make them happy, if they only let him, and he was learning how to do that in less than grandiose gestures. Memories of good times, new things to touch and experience, the flavor of new foods, different trees to whisper at them and soil beneath their feet. It wasn’t much, but it felt like giving them the world, and Gansey thought that was exactly what they deserved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please come talk to me about TRC and CDTH over at <a href="http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com">my blog!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>